


Make 'em Miss me

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This was a particular brain rot I had and I wanted to write it out for my sanity and for my friend Ed who got me into this fandom! So this one is for you Ed!
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Make 'em Miss me

The cool air of the gym contrasted the heat radiating from his tanned skin, Immediately Oikawa’s shoulders dropped in relief as the air conditioning hit him. He stretched his neck out side to side, silently thanking whoever kept this place cool as an icebox. 

Working out and fitness had essentially become his life since high school but the results were certainly motivating. At times it could be frustrating but he was dedicated to being his personal best. 

He stopped in front of the mirrored wall admiring himself—modest was not a word in Oikawa’s vocabulary. He snorted when he looked to his left to see the redheaded guest he brought along with him. 

Hinata was beaming at the mirror and clearly snapping a few pictures on his phone. Oikawa shook his head, someone had to help this poor guy because there is no way the pictures he was taking would be Oikawa approved. “What are you doing?” Oikawa snickered at him looking down at him critically. 

The redhead put his phone down and shrugged as casually as he could manage. Hinata might be a grown man but to Oikawa, he was still a kid who needed polish and a lot of advice. “Well they are for Yachi!” he said with a hint of defensiveness. “She asked what I am doing. So I said I am at the gym. And she asked for a picture,” he explained while juggling the air between them.

Oikawa shook his head and snatched the phone out of Hinata’s hand. There was nothing _wrong_ with the selfies per se but they certainly weren’t the kind of pictures that kept your significant other up at night dreaming of you. 

Hinata fought to try and grab the phone from him and Oikawa finally handed it back. “Okay if you are going to send your girlfriend pictures when you are across the world you need to seriously step up your game kid,” he shook his head and showed Hinata a picture of himself. “That’s the kind of material I send my man.” 

Hinata blinked and turned to face the mirror, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yachi likes my gym selfies. She usually comments on my tan,” he said with an unconvincing tone. 

His brown eyes rolled back into his head as the redhead continued to ramble about his romance with Yachi. “—Because she wants to see where those tan lines end and you need to give the woman something or she’s going to get a wandering eye. She manages sports teams.” Hinata wasn’t biting so he sighed and added, “Ones that are _local_ to her.” 

Hinata bit down on his lip and Oikawa watched the other man slowly clench his fists and relax them. “Yachi isn’t like that Oikawa,” he bit and took a few deep breaths. 

He waved with a chuckle, “Oh yeah I am sure you’re right. What do you need me for?” Oikawa teased and turned to leave. 

“BUT—,” Hinata burst out. “I uh do miss her and it’s been a while,” his tone had quickly changed and turned back into the sheepish demeanor from before. 

Oikawa smirked and ruffled his redhead. “Okay, you want to have your girlfriend clenching her thighs together under her desk thinking about you between her legs?” Hinata’s face burned brighter than the sun and Oikawa laughed as the redhead nodded quickly. “Lose the shirt,” Oikawa order and he tore off the tank top in a flash. 

“I think Yachi is going to blush like crazy,” Hinata mumbled and waited for more instructions. 

“I mean that’s what you want. Listen taking pictures is an art in itself. Sure you have nice abs and a great body but you need to capture that in one selfie,” Oikawa said and turned Hinata slightly. “Honestly most of this is angles.” 

Hinata nodded, brows pinched in concentration. Oikawa snickered to himself. The redhead looked so serious you would think he was studying moves. “You got that cute boy-next-door-thing going on so work with it. Run your right hand through your hair and take the picture with your left.” 

“I always take pictures with my right hand,” Hinata countered. 

“Excuse me I am the teacher here,” Oikawa snapped at him and watched critically as Hinata got ready to take a few pictures. “Now relax your jaw, lips slightly parted.” Hinata snapped a few pictures and looked down at his phone in shock. 

“Wow—I…that does look pretty good,” he said and showed Oikawa the one he had undoubtedly chosen to send to Yachi. 

Oikawa nodded, “What can I say? I know what I’m doing. The only thing that would be better is if we photoshopped your head onto my body. But that would be ridiculous I’m too beautiful to be attached to you.” 

The redhead’s shoulders and smile dropped simultaneously, “Has anyone ever told you that you are a complete and utter narcissist?” Hinata chuckled with a small smirk as he typed a message to Yachi.

“Yeah my boyfriend,” Oikawa said with a playful eye roll. 


End file.
